


The Long and Short of It

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Corny, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: So I get Cousy Bunnies listening to music so I am prompting myself.





	The Long and Short of It

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is to I've Been Waiting For You by Abba.  
> I think Abba would have been Coulson's guilty pleasure band.

Daisy stood in the shadows of the bar watching Elena and Mack dancing. She took a drink of the coffee in her hand and blinked back a few tears. She was happy they were happy. She scoped out the rest of the team; May was playing darts with Piper, Davis and Jemma were picking songs on the jukebox, and she wasn't sure where Coulson was. How had she lost him in the room? It wasn't like this was a large and rowdy bar. It was mostly locals and a few additional agents that were off duty.

“Dance with me.”

Daisy jumped she had been so lost in her pondering about Coulson she hadn't even felt him coming up behind her.

“You scared me,” Daisy muttered. “Almost spilled my coffee.”

Coulson grinned, looking slightly smug, and he took the coffee cup from her hand and set it on the table.

“Come dance with me,” Coulson nodded his head towards the dance floor. “I have it on Simmon's authority that my song is coming on next.”

“I’m…” Daisy hesitated and Coulson took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. “Okay, Coulson but I swear if you're going to make me dance to the Ramone's again…”

Coulson chuckled and lead her to the dance floor. She saw Jemma clap her hands together and Elena winked at Coulson as the music changed.

“Worse,” Coulson said softly as he pulled her into his arms. “Abba.”

Daisy slid her hand over shoulder as he began leading her in a waltz. He pulled her closer, his fingers flexed against the small of her back as the first verse played. She met Mack's eyes across the dance floor when Coulson turned her and was confused when he winked at her.

“Daisy,” Coulson cleared his throat and his voice cracked. “I told you I loved you, right?”

“Yes,” Daisy responded and tilted her head back to meet his eyes. “You can't take it back.”

“i don't think I was clear,” Coulson said softly. “I tried to explain when…”

“Coulson, you don't have to explain,” Daisy met his eyes. “I knew that you didn't-”

Coulson’s grip on her fingers tightened and he leaned in to sing along with the song.

“You thrill me, you delight me  
You please me, you excite me  
You're something I'd been pleading for  
I love you, I adore you  
I lay my life before you  
I'll have you want me more and more  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
I've been waiting for you.”

“Coulson,” Daisy said softly, sliding her hand to the back of his neck. “Coulson,” she breathed as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers.

“I’m in love with you, Daisy,” Coulson met her eyes and kissed her fingers again. “I have been for a long, long time.”

Daisy swallowed past the fear, past the tears clogging her throat, and with a strangled moan she tightened her grip on the back of his neck. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him. Her tongue slid along the seam of his lips and he moaned as his mouth opened under hers. The kiss went on as he tangled his hand in her hair and Daisy slid her free hand to his waist and hooked her fingers into his belt loop to try and bring him closer.

They broke apart to draw air and rested their foreheads against each others. It was only then that Daisy became aware of the applause from the team. She felt her cheeks heat up and she licked her lips before looking into Coulson's eyes.

“I love you too,” Daisy smiled. “I think we should stop the floor show and talk about this further back on base?” 

“If I remember correctly our office has a record player,” Coulson smiled back and took her hand again. “Lola is outside.”

Daisy let Coulson lead her past their teammates, they stopped at the bar and Coulson bought a bottle of Champagne. She couldn't quit smiling as they walked to make their getaway in Lola.

“Coulson,” Daisy smiled. “I've been waiting for you, too.”


End file.
